Episode 2
Summary This episode occurs one week after Ryoushi has joined the Otogi Bank. Ringo walks home with Ryoushi in order to ask him why he is attracted to Ryouko. He responds that she is cool, is good at boxing, and has "this whole wild-girl thing going on." In addition, he says that he likes the disconnection between the Ryouko on the inside and the one on the outside. Ringo finds him interestingly sharp in his observations. Later that night, Otogi Bank President Liszt is seen watching the video of Ryouko's fight with the thug from the last episode, when he notices something interesting: a rock-like object hitting the thugs knife hand before he can stab Ryouko. Elsewhere, as Ryouko is walking home, she comes across two dogs tied to a railing in front of a convienience store. After making sure that no one is watching, she kneels down to pet them, showing her sensitive and feminine side. At that moment, Ryoushi comes out of the store and sees her. She is embarrassed and asks what he is doing there, where he replies that he was shopping and that those two hunting dogs are his. Their names are Elizabeth and Françoise, of which are from the countryside where Ryoushi grew up. The next day, Ryouko and the other Otogi Bank members (minus Ryoushi, Tarou, and Otohime) are on a shopping trip when a girl walks into the Otogi Bank building, where Ryoushi and Tarou are, and asks if she could request a favor from Ryouko. Tarou starts flirting with her until Otohime opens the door and drags him away. Ryoushi then calls Ryouko back to hear the girl's request. The girl wants Ryouko to make her ex-boyfriend stop harrassing her. Ryouko and Ryoushi accept and head to the location. However, when they get there, they are ambushed by members of the Onigashima school. Ryoushi is knocked out and Ryouko is taken hostage. After returning to Otogi Bank, Ryoushi comes up with a plan to save Ryouko. At the Onigashima warehouse, where Ryouko is being held, the Onigashima boss tries to grope Ryouko's breasts, much to her fear as she tries to resist. However, Ryouko's cell phone rings and on the other end is Ryoushi, who after telling the Onigashima gang to let her go, starts shooting Pachinko balls at them with his slingshot. With Ryoushi providing a distraction, Ringo is able to save Ryouko, who tells Ryouko that Ryoushi's dogs lead them to her. Ryouko then joins the fray with electric charged kitty knuckles. Between Ryoushi's sniper-like accuracy and Ryouko's electric punches, as well as the arrival of the other Otogi Bank members, they eventually defeat the Onigashima gang. However, just as the group is ready to celebrate, the Onigashima boss gets back up and grabs Ryouko with the intent of forcing her to become his girlfriend. Ryoushi becomes upset and provokes the Onigashima boss to challenge him to a fight. The boss gets the upper hand, but Ryoushi, realizing that he has a duty to protect Ryouko and that he is a "hunter," sidesteps the boss's attack and knocks the boss out for good with a single uppercut punch. Immediately after, Ryoushi collapses from exhaustion. The day is saved thanks to Ryoushi and the Otogi Bank. Notes Category:Episodes